Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pyridine amines and more particularly to a classes of pyridine amines used as buffers in biological systems.
Description of the Problem Solved by the Invention
Amines are very useful compounds in the buffering of biological systems. Each class of amine has various limitations which require choosing an amine based on multiple factors to select the best amine. For example, pH buffering range is typically most important, but issues of chelation, and pH range stability, and solubility also come into play. Additionally, buffers interact with the biological system beyond simple buffering. The pyridine amines function to complex with cations in addition to buffering. This property can be exploited to assist in pharmacological delivery systems, or as active pharmaceutical ingredients themselves.